


A Little Surprise

by TheStraggletag



Series: Zootopia!AU [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cub!Gideon, F/M, Lion!Gold, Okapi!Belle, Zootopia!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/pseuds/TheStraggletag
Summary: Gold thinks he's completely prepared for the birth of his second son.He's wrong.





	A Little Surprise

Gold had read all the books, attended all the classes, learned all that he could possibly could about herbivores. He was ready to have a tiny okapi child, with his mother’s beautiful large ears and perhaps his own tawny eyes, maybe a hint of floof about his hair, the remnants of a would-be mane. He didn’t care that the child would not be a lion, he cared that he’d be healthy and made to be safe at home, safe in the clawed paws of his adoring papa.

The ultrasounds had all but confirmed it, even though tiny Gideon was curled up pretty tight and always camera-shy when it came time for an ultrasound, but they had known beforehand. Odds always favoured the mother when it came to species. Made sense, of course, and he’d accepted it. After all, not sharing his species hadn’t made him love Neal any less, no matter how things turned out later.

Even though he knew he made the midwife uncomfortable he staid by Belle’s side, riding out contractions with her, feeding her ice chips when she required and encouraging to push when the time came. Finally, after what it felt like forever, the midwife announced the baby was born and Belle slumped against him, exhausted. As her feet were still planted on the bed, a white sheet covering most of her, he could hardly see a thing, only a flurry of movement as the midwife cut the cord and wrapped the baby. But he could hear the babe, it’s tiny but steady meowing bringing him com-

Meowing?

“It’s a healthy… boy lion. Congratulations!”

He practically snatched his newborn son out of the orangutan’s hands, his eyes wide as he took in his little cub’s heart-shaped nose, his tawny muzzle and wet whiskers. He gently unwrapped him, taking in the darker fur around the top of his head and ears and the adorably-striped legs. A stripy baby lion. Beautiful in every way.

“Could I get a look at him?”

Belle’s tired voice brought him out of his stupor. He placed the cub in his mother’s arms, smiling as Gideon splayed himself across her chest, seeking her warmth. They’d have wonderful lazy days in the sun, the both of them, he could already picture it.

“Isn’t he the cutest?”

Belle gently nuzzled the cub’s soft furry head, the picture of motherly pride.

“He’s wonderful.”


End file.
